Wątek (nie)zwykłej codzienności
Narrator: Ostatnio w Fallen in Despair... Za swoje zadługi i osiągnięcia grupa elitarnych uczniów wygrała wycieczkę wakacyjną w nieznane im egzotyczne miejsce. Miało być dla nich to niespodzianką. Po wielogodzinnym oczekiwaniu wchodzą do autobusu. Porther: Co się... dziej.. Kierowca: 'Miłych snów. ''Po kolejnych wielu godzinach zaczynając odzyskiwać świadomość znajdując się na plaży. Wyspa jednak przypomina jeden wielki stary ośrodek wojskowo-naukowy zamiast upragnionego tropikalnego raju. 'Rousemarie: '''Zaraz? My tutaj już dotarliśmy? ''Na dodatek ich upragniony raj był okryty kamerami a na dodatek byli inwigilowani przez nieznaną im postać. Jednak to nie okazało się najgorsze. '???: '''Witajcie w mojej grze! By aby wyjść należy kogoś zabić! Ahahaha! ''I w ten sposób ich wymarzony sen stał się koszmarem. Muzyka i pomysł na Opening - Devil Survivol: The Animation Przez ekran przewija się czternaście twarzy. Nagle na ekranie pojawia się rozbrysk krwi. Wyskakuje Montana trzymająca erotyczną zabwekę. Tuż za nią Drawn ubrany w strój chirurgiczny. Pojawia się pozująca Cleo na Kanapie oraz ćwicząca swój układ Jessica. Kolejny pojawia się Darth ze swym mieczem wraz z Yoshim trzymającym katanę. Pojawia się Rousemarie Trzymajaca głowę spoglądająca czule na Pedra trzymającego Rasela w swych szponach. Kolejna pokazuje się Amira z otwartą skiążką oraz Emilith podejrzliwie spoglądająca na plany. Kolejny pojawia się pewny siebier Porther rozkazujący paolowi niosącego danie.Po tych ostatnich pojawia sie wielki napisa Nadzieja i pokazuje sie widok widok wideo, przewijający różne sceny z danego odcinka. Na koniec pojawiają się wszyscy spoglądajac w twarz tajemniczego fundatora. on przecina ekran na pół , a przez ekran przepływa krew formując napis Fallen in Despair Plac Wszyscy dalej stali zszokowani i mierzyli się nawzajem wzrokiem. Dzień stawał się coraz bardziej posępny i zanosiło się na wichurę. Drzewa, które ruszały się z rytmem wiatru dodawały miejscu mroczności. Panowała niezręczna cisza. Zabójcza cisza. Po paru minutach Drawn odwrócił się i zwrócił się w stronę grupy. '''Drawn: No cóź… cóż możemy zrobić. Chyba jedyne co możemy teraz wskrzesić to wykazać się odrobiną silnej woli i pokazać, że nie jesteśmy zwierzyną… Amira: '''Nie jesteśmy nią. W porównaniu z nimi mamy zdolność racjonalnego myślenia. '''Drawn: Sugerujesz coś? Amira: 'Sugeruje, że możemy się przystosować do otoczenia… ''Rousemarie złapała się za włosy. 'Rousemarie: '''Jak to się przystosować?! Chcesz nas zabić? '''Amira: '''Nie to miałam na myśli… miałam na myśli to, że musimy się stąd wydostać sprytem… nie zniżajmy się do poziomu tej… „gry”. Wygramy ją nie zabijając! ''Emilith parsknęła śmiechem. '''Emilith: Mądrze powiedziane… może zamiast wygłaszać memoranda, udamy się i przeszukamy ten kompleks, co? Yoshi: '''Ku chwale mangi! Otaku rządzą! '''Darth: Ku chwale Gwiezdnych Wojen!!! Oboje zmierzyli się wzrokiem i poszli w przeciwne strony. Emilith: 'To jak? Będziemy pracować razem? '''Amira: '''To dobra decyzja… ''Dziewczyny poszły w stronę baraków. 'Cleo: '''Grr! Nie dam się zabić! Jestem na to za ładna! ''Cleo odgarnęła włosy z twarzy i również poszła. W tym samym momencie Porther ustawił się przed pozostałymi osobami, które stały jeszcze na placu. 'Porther: '''Dobrze więc! Chyba nie ma co tutaj stać! Więc proszę udajcie się… ''Montana po chwili złapała go za kroczę. 'Montana: '''Mruuu… a dlaczego jesteś taki spięty kolego? Pomóc ci? <3 '''Porther: '''Co?! Ja… nie! Co… '''Montana: '''Przybliżę ci niebo… krwiste niebo usłane flakami! <3 ''Porther nie wiedział co robić i skierował się cały zarumieniony w stronę laboratorium. 'Montana: '''Ojej… a już myślałam, że zabawię się z nim… ''Montana zerknęła w stronę Drawn’a, który również szedł w stronę laboratorium. 'Montana: '''A może jeszcze nie wszystko stracone… ''Montana podąrzyła za Drawn’em. 'Pedro: '''Psss… głupie dziwki i kretyni. Spadam stąd. '''Rasel: '''Taaa… może będzie tu coś godnego zabicia! :D ''Rasel i Pedro zniknęli po chwili. '''Rouse: '''Rousemarie! :< Co mamy robić? Boję się… ;( '''Rousemarie: '''Ja też! '''Jessica: '''Nie chcę zginąć… ;( '''Rouse: Może wezwę swojego ducha i nas trzy ochroni, co? :D Jessica: Serio? Mógłby?! Rousemarie: Zaśpiewam serenadę! :D Rouse: '''Spokojnie… chodźmy się schować i zrobimy seans! :D '''Jessica: Okej! Jessica, Rouse i Rousemarie poszły do baraku. Paolo: O mamma mia! :< Zostałem sam… Wiatr zaduł. Paolo: 'Nikt nie lubi Paolo… ;( Laboratorium, Część Fizyczna ''Po laboratorium kręcili się Porther, Amira i Emilith. '''Emilith: Ciekawe od jak dawna to wszystko jest już nieużywane… Amira: '''Bardziej mnie ciekawe kto i kiedy tego używał… nie dziwi was fakt, że jest dziwne laboratorium, baraki… to że my tu jesteśmy? '''Porther: '''Przecież cała ta sytuacja jest chora… '''Amira: '''Tak… ale popatrz na to z tej strony. Czy nasz pobyt tutaj ma jakiś specjalny cel. Wątpie, że chodzi tylko o durną rzeź niewiniątek… '''Emilith: '''I tu się zgadzamy… '''Porther: Czekajcie… ale po co laboratorium na takim zadupiu?! Amira: '''Nikt nie wtyka dzioba w nie swoje sprawy, nikt o tym nie wie. Czy nie o to chodzi? '''Emilith: '''Ciekawa jestem gdzie dokładnie się znajdujemy… '''Porther: Gdyby znaleźć jakiś nadajnik GPS… czy co kolwiek… moglibyśmy wezwać pomoc! Emilith: A myślisz, że ktoś byłby na tyle głupi i zostawił tutaj lokalizator? Porther: A dlaczego nie! Przecież ten obszar jest pewnie duży! Nie łatwo o przeoczenie w dużym obszarze! Tak mówi poradnik! Amira: '''Poradnik? '''Porther: '''Poradnik dla dobrego Przewodniczącego! '''Emilith: Su… per… Amira: 'Hmm… ''Amira podąrzyła w głąb laboratorium. 'Porther: '''A jej co? '''Emilith: '''Nie mam pojęcia… Toalety ''Drawn powoli otworzył drzwi do pokoju w którym mieściły się toalety. '''Drawn: '''Nie wiem po co tu wchodzę, ale kto wie, może znajdę jakieś poszlaki… ''Drawn zagłębił się w poszukiwaniu poszlak. Otwierał po kolei kabiny jednak nic szczególnego tam nie znalazł. '' '''Drawn: Jakbym się tego nie spodziewał... Po chwili Drawn obrócił się. Stała przed nim Montana, która rękę jeszcze trzymała na klamce. Drawn: '''Co ty tu robisz? '''Montana: Ja? Montana uśmiechnęła się. Montana: Ja szukałam jedynie kogoś, kto by się mną zaopiekował… Montana powoli zaczęła ściągać białą podkoszulkę. Drawn cały zarumienił się. Drawn: Co ty… chyba nie chcesz tego robić tutaj, co? Montana: A ty tego jeszcze w toalecie nie robiłeś, kochany? <3 Drawn zacisnął zęby na wardze. Montana: 'Ojoj! <3 Nieśmiały jesteś… lubię takich! <3 ''Montana powoli zaczęła się zbliżać do Drawna. Kiedy zbliżała się do niego ze złowieszczym uśmiechem na twarzy jej spodenki powoli ssuwały się po jej długich nogach. 'Drawn: '''Ty… ty… '''Montana: '''Zaprowadzę cię do nieba… ''Montana podeszła do Drawna i oparła się na jego ramionach. Zbliżyła głowę do jego głowy i cicho zaczęła szeptać do jego ucha. 'Montana: '''Albo i jeszcze dalej… ''Montana po sekundzie lekko popchnęła Drawna. Wydawał się totalnie bezwładny i usiadł na kaloryferze, po tym Montana zaczęła o całować z języczkiem. Drawn zachowywał się jakby był zahipnotyzowany. 'Drawn: '''Czego ty ode mnie chcesz? ''Powiedział, gdy na chwilę udało mu się odciągnąć od jego ust Montanę. 'Montana: '''Przyjemności! <3 ''Montana wróciła do całowania Drawna. Nie minęła chwila, gdy dobrała się już do koszuli Drawna. Zaczęła namiętnie całować jego sutki, on cały zarumieniony tylko czasami stęknął. '''Montana: '''A teraz mała Montana zajrzy do klatki z twoim wężem, chyba nie będziesz się gniewał, co? <3 '''Drawn: Nie… Ten jak omamiony pozwolił robić Montanie co tej się podoba, gdy Montana już sięgała ku rozporkowi w spodniach Drawna drzwi do toalety otworzyła Cleo. Cleo: 'Co… ''Cleo oniemiała i zarumieniła się. Drawn również zakrył się. Jedynie Montana patrzyła z przymrużonymi oczyma w stronę Cleo jakby nie robiło jej to wielkiej różnicy. 'Cleo: '''CO WY TU ROBICIE!!! ''Montana wstała. Była w samej bieliźnie, na chwilę odwróciła się w stronę Drawna. 'Montana: '''No cóż. Przyłapali nas! <3 Przyjdę do ciebie w nocy, kotku! :* ''Montana zabrała swoje rzeczy i wyszła. '''Drawn: Co ona ze mną zrobiła… zupełnie się poddałem temu co ona chciała mi zrobić… Cleo: 'Phi… brzydze się takimi ludźmi jak ty… ''Cleo odgarnęła włosy i wyszła. Drawn sam jak zgwałcony chłopiek siedział pół nagi na kaloryferze i wydawało się jakby nie miał zamiaru się ruszać. Baraki, Pokój Rouse Jessica, Rouse i Rousemarie nie miały zamiaru czekać na noc. Chciały od razu wywołać ducha Rousy, który w ich miemaniu miał uratować grupę. '''Rouse: A teraz jako Superlicealna Paranolmalistka przywołam mojego ducha! Rousemarie: Super! :D Jessica: Uff, chyba szybko się stąd wyrwiemy… Rousemarie: 'Dokładnie. Może zdarzę jeszcze na swój recital! '''Jessica: '''Hihi! :D '''Rouse: '''Przyzywam cię… przyzywam cię mój duchu! ''Rouse zaczęła machać rękoma nad kawałkiem tkaniny i świecą. '''Rouse: O duchu! Przybądź do nas i nas obroń! O duchu! Przybądź do nas i nas obroń! Nic się nie działo. Rouse: Trudno… może przywołamy Krwawą Mary? Rousemarie: '''Kogo? '''Rouse: '''Taką fajną dziewczynę, co pojawia się w nocy jak trzy razy wymówisz tajne zdanie! <3 '''Jessica: '''Jakie? '''Rouse: '''Jest tajne! :D '''Rousemarie: '''A nie było go czasem w Paranormal Activity? '''Rouse: '''NIE! :< '''Jessica: '''A już miałam nadzieje… '''Rousemarie: No… ja też… Rouse: Dobrze! Może wywołajmy jakiś inny rytuał póki nie ma nocy… Jessica: '''Jaki? '''Rouse: Straszny! <3 Plaża Yoshi przechadzał się po plaży nieco przybity. Yoshi: Głupi Darth… ja mu dam tak nie lubić anime… Yoshi kopnął kamień, gdy z lasku koło plaży wyskoczył na niego Rasel. Rasel: 'Czeee… ''Rasel uspokoił się. '''Rasel: '''A to ty… '''Yoshi: '''Co ty… chciałeś mnie zabić, czy co?! '''Rasel: '''Hehe… nic byśmy nie stracili :D '''Yoshi: Hmm? Rasel: '''A nic, nic! :D Co tu robisz? '''Yoshi: Staram się być daleko od Darth’a. Rasel: 'Chcesz go zabić? '''Yoshi: '''Co?! Jasne, że nie… '''Rasel: '''Na pewno? '''Yoshi: '''T-tak… ''Wiatr zawiał od strony morza… Yoshi na sekundę odwrócił się, a Rasela już nie było gdzie stał. 'Yoshi: '''Co?! Gdzie on… ''Yoshi dokładnie rozejrzał się wokół siebie. 'Yoshi: '''Na świętego One Piece… gdzie on zniknął? O_O ''Yoshi zaczął uciekać. 'Yoshi: '''Boję się… ''Yoshi zniknął w oddali. Kamera wróciła z powrotem na miejsce, gdzie Yoshi i Rasel spotkali się. Za drzewem stał Rasel i rozmawiał z kimś, kogo twarzy kamera nie była w stanie uchwycić. Kuchnia Minęła godzina od ostatnich poszukiwań. Wszyscy zajęli już swoje baraki. Tylko Paolo cały czas gotował. Nie zwracając uwagi na czas jaki już spędził w kuchni. W pewnym momencie zajrzał do niego Porther i Pedro, którzy weszli chwilę po sobie. 'Porther: '''Czy to spełnia normy smakowe? ''Pedro popatrzył się na niego ze zdziwieniem. '''Pedro: '''O czym ty do niego mówisz… -,- '''Porther: '''To musi spełniać normy jakości! '''Pedro: Tsaaa… Paolo: '''Więc czego tutaj chcecie? '''Porther: Ja szukam wskazówek, a ten… nie wiem. Pedro: 'Jeść… ''Pedro chwycił za nóż. 'Pedro: '''Więc dostanę coś do jedzenia? ''Paolo spojrzał się na niego i bez mówienia dał mu byle jakie jabłko. '''Pedro: '''Skąpisz mi? '''Paolo: '''Nie skąpie! Ja mam zupę do uważenia! Jak będzie za słona to będzie twoja wina! '''Pedro: '''Zupa? :D '''Porther: A z czym? Paolo: Kurczak, wieprzowina… rosołek na najlepszym mięsie jakie tutaj znalazłem! Chociaż to niemożliwe… Porther: 'Przecież masz całą spiżarnie mięs… '''Paolo: '''Ale jakich! Z Biedronki pewnie, albo z gorszego marketu!!! '''Pedro: '''Skorto tak sądzisz… ''Pedro wbił nóż w blat. 'Pedro: '''I ta zupa ma być przepyszna, zrozumiano? Ocenie ją ja… albo kamienne buciki i morze… ''Pedro wyszedł. '''Porther: Takie zachowanie się nie godzi! Nie zostawie tak tego!!! Porther wyszedł za nim. Paolo: 'Ehh… i znowu sam… Jadalnia ''Zaczęło się już robić ciemno. Dzień minął wszystkim (z wyjątkiem paranormalnego kółka) na szukaniu poszlak. Była już bowiem godzina 22. W jadalnii znajdował się jeden długi stół, który był w stanie pomieścić 16 osób. Powoli wszyscy schodzili się na kolację. Pierwsze do jadalni weszły Amira i Emilith, a za nimi wszedł Drawn, na którym nie było już widać traumy po spotkaniu z Montaną. '''Drawn: No witam. Znalazłyście coś? Amira: Niestety… poza spalonymi skrawkami papieru, które na razie nie mają większego znaczenia to raczej nic… Emilith: '''Tak… w każdym razie ten kompleks jest z każdej strony otoczony wodą, więc raczej nie mamy szans na ucieczkę bez pomocy kogoś z zewnątrz… '''Drawn: Jest aż tak źle? Amira: '''Kilka pomieszczeń co prawda jest zamkniętych. I dostęp do nich powinien stanowić nasz priorytet… ale… '''Drawn: Jakie ale? Amira: '''To są stalowe drzwi… bez jakiegoś cudu nie wywarzymy ich… '''Drawn: Mhm… rozumiem… Amira, Emilith i Drawn zasiedli koło siebie. Po nich do jadalni weszli Yoshi, Pedro, Porther, Rouse, Rousemarie, Jessica i na końcu Rasel. Rasel: 'Obiad!!! Na reszcie!!! :D '''Rouse: '''A mu co znowu? '''Rasel: '''Ja chcę latać! :D Noże mi się znudziły! '''Pedro: '''Pss… nie mam zamiaru się z nim w to bawić… ''Cała siódemka zasiadła na kolejnych miejscach. '''Emilith: Znalazłyście coś? Rouse: '''My? My nic… '''Jessica: '''Wywoływałyśmy ducha, który miał nas stąd uwolnić… '''Emilith: '''Czyli dosadnie mówiąc dzisiaj niczego nie zrobiłyście, tak? '''Rousemarie: Jak to nic? Przecież Krwawa Mary nas dzisiaj odwiedzi! Yoshi: 'A Sakura? :D '''Rouse: '''Nie! :< '''Yoshi: '''Ojoj. ;( ''Minęło kolejne dziesięć minut i do jadalni weszła Montana, która jak zwykle ubrana była wyłącznie w skąpą koszulkę. '''Montana: No witam was kochani! Montancia już do was przyszła! Drawn: 'O nie… ''Drawn skulił się, by Montana nie zajęła wolnego miejsca obok niego. '''Montana: No mój mały chłopaczek, chyba jest samotny! :D Montana natychmiast zajęła miejsce obok Drawna, ku jego zaskoczeniu. Montana: Sprawie, że to będzie niezapomniany obiad! Montana skierowała wzrok ku jego spodnią. Drawn: 'Ocho… ''Następna weszła lekko zirytowana Cleo, która zajęła miejsce po drugiej stronie Drawna. 'Drawna: '''Super… ''Kolejny do jadalni zawitał Darth, który bez słowa zajął miejsce. Na końcu Paolo zaczął wnosić kolację. Kiedy i on zasiadł do stołu na ekranie pojawił się prowadzący. '''???: '''Juhu! Jak wam się powodzi tutaj. Podoba wam się? '''Emilith: Nie żartuj… ???: 'Ale ja nie żartuje… ja tylko chcę się z wami przywitać… cóż… dalej wszyscy żyjecie? Nie podoba mi się to… minął już cały dzień… no ludzie! Co wy robicie? ''Cisza. '''???: '''A może wy mnie nie lubicie? '''Wszyscy: NO RACZEJ! ???: 'Zraniliście moje uczucia… ;( W każdym razie do rzeczy… jak już pewnie zdąrzyliście znaleźć w całym kompleksie jest kilka stalowych drzwi… podpowiem wam, że nie odkryliście wszystkich. Po każdych obradach otworzą się jedne. Jest mały haczyk. Im dalsze obrady, tym drzwi łatwiejsze do odnalezienia! Więc wątpie, że znajdziecie pierwsze drzwi… papa! <3 ''Monitor wyłączył się. '''Yoshi: Świetnie… Amira: 'Czyli nie znaleźliśmy pierwszych drzwi… ciekawe gdzie one mogą być… '''Paolo: '''Na razie to Paolo się obrazi jak nie zjecie! No już! Jeść puki ciepłe!!! ''Wszyscy zaczęli jeść. Godzine późnej wszyscy udali się spać. Ale to nie miała być najspokojniejsza noc… Noc, Pokój Drawn’a Drawn spał smacznie. W jego pokoju znajdowało się łóżko, komoda, dywan, stolik z krzesłem oraz toaleta, która była odgrodzona osobnymi drzwiami. Po chwili Drawna obudził krzyk. '''Drawn: Co jest?! Drawn wstał z łóżka. Do jego drzwi ktoś się dobijał. Drawn: Co się… Drawn szybko otworzył drzwi. Przed nimi stała zdyszana Emilith. Emilith: Szybko… coś się dzieje na plaży… Drawn: 'Co?! ''Drawn i Emilith wygiegli w stronę plaży. Plaża Było około 6 rano. Słońce już zaczynało pojawiać się nad taflą wody. Na plaży siedziała przerażona Rouse, a przy niej stała Jessica. Wkrótce przybiegli do nich Emilith i Drawn. '''Drawn: Co się stało? Jessica: Mamy problem… nie wiem czy to ludzkie, ale… Jessica wskazała na ogromną plamę krwi, która była rozlana na piasku pod drzewem... 670px Drawn podszedł do kałuży krwi, która była już zmieszana z piaskiem. Niewiadomo kiedy, ale pojawiła się za nim Amira. Amira: 'I jak? Co o tym sądzisz? ''Drawn nie zdziwił się na jej widok. '''Drawn: Nie jestem specjalistą, ale to może być krew czego kolwiek… Amira odwróciła się w stronę Rouse. Amira: Kiedy to znaleźliście? Rouse: '''Ja to znalazłam… chciałam odprawić seans na plaży, gdy upuściłam świece… i zobaczyłam… to… '''Amira: '''Hmm… przecież wczoraj jak szukałyśmy tutaj to nic nie było… '''Emilith: Racja… Drawn zwrócił uwagę na połamane gałęzie. Drawn: Hej… słuchajcie… tutaj jest wydeptana jakaś ścieżka… Amira: 'Musimy to sprawdzić. Nie przypadkowo ona tutaj jest… ''Amira zabrała Emilith i Drawna ze sobą i poszli udeptaną ścieżką. Gdzieś w lesie Ścieżka doprowadziła ich do pola z wypalonym na środku paleniskiem. Amira od razu schyliła się nad palenisko. '''Amira: Jest ciepłe… czyli ktoś musiał palić to jeszcze tej nocy… Drawn: 'Ciekawe niby po co… '''Emilith: '''Nie wiem… ale chyba musimy się spodziewać najgorszego… ''Amira wstała z nad paleniska. 'Amira: '''Emilith, zwołaj ludzi do jadalni. Musimy sprawdzić kto jest… '''Emilith: '''Dobra… już idę… ''Emilith poszła w stronę baraków. '''Amira: '''Więc? Jakieś podejrzenia? '''Drawn: '''Nie znam się… ja jestem tylko pielęgniarzem… '''Amira: '''W każdym razie ktoś tej nocy nie spał… wiemy, że Rouse na pewno nie spała, ale jej reakcja wydaje się naturalna, chyba że tak dobrze gra… '''Drawn: Serio? Amira: 'Teraz każdy jest podejrzany… musimy mieć się na baczności… ''Amira zebrała coś z paleniska. '''Amira: Chodźmy… nie możemy się spóźnić na spotkanie… Amira i Drawn poszli w stronę jadalni. Jadalnia W jadalni byli już wszyscy poza Raselem, Amirą i Drawnem. Stół był zastawiony po brzegi różnymi zupami. Paolo: Wszystko co najlepsze od Paolo! Yoshi: '''Zupy na śniadanie? '''Paolo: Zupy są popisowymi potrawami Paolo! Zawsze wychodzą mi świetnie! Yoshi: Ale na śniadanie? Paolo: A czemu by nie? Mleczna z ryżem? Yoshi: 'Nie ważne… ''W tym momencie do Sali weszli Amira i Drawn. 'Emilith: '''Jesteście… ''Amira rozejrzała się po jadalni, kiedy rozległ się odgłos i włączył się monitor. '''???: '''Witajcie w tym pięknym dniu! Przygotujcie się na pierwszą naradę, ponieważ ktoś tej nocy z zimną krwią zabił waszego kolegę… papa! :* '''Montana: Ojoj… Rouse: Cz-czyli ta krew należała do kogoś z nas?! Rouse skuliła się i zaczęła płakać. Amira: 'Poszukajmy lepiej poszlak… nie możemy niczego przeoczyć… ''Wtedy Pedro uderzył pięścią o stół. 'Pedro: '''No dobra… a może po prostu ktoś powie kto zabił Rasela, co? ''Wtedy Montana zaśmiała się. 'Montana: '''A może to ty go zabiłeś złośniku? <3 ''Cleo gwałtownie poderwała się z krzesła ze łzami w oczach. '''Cleo: '''A może to ty go zabiłaś!!! Już próbowałaś z Drawnem! '''Montana: '''Hihi… nie sądzę… '''Drawn: Co?! Cleo… Cleo: 'No co! Taka prawda! ''Cleo wyszła i trzasnęła za sobą drzwiami. '''Emilith: Uderz w stół, a nożyce się odezwą… Pedro: Wiecie co?! Nie będę się z wami bawił w tą szopkę! Sam znajdę mordercę i wymierzę mu własną sprawiedliwość! Porther: '''To niemożliwe! Póki żyjemy tutaj, żyjmy razem z zasadami! Nie pozwólmy się pokonać rządzą! '''Amira: '''Porther dobrze mówi… nie ma sensu by samemu wymierzać sprawiedliwość… te narady po to będą… '''Pedro: A walcie się z waszymi zasadami! Pedro wyszedł. Emilith: '''No cóż… jakieś propozycje? '''Amira: Wiemy, o istnieniu krwi i paleniska w lesie… jednak nie znaleźliśmy ciała, ani narzędzia zbroni… Emilith: 'Jednak czymś musieli go zabić. '''Amira: '''Pytanie czym… ''W tym momencie do jadalni wrócił zdenerwowany Paolo. 'Paolo: '''Patrzcie co znalazłem, gdy chciałem obierać ziemniaki!!! ''Paolo pokazał kilka zielonych włosów. 'Amira: '''To bez wątpienia są włosy Rasel’a, gdzie je znalazłeś? '''Paolo: '''Na tarasie przed moją czystą kuchnią! O mamma mia! ''Paolo złapał się za głowę. 'Amira: '''Hmmm… Taras przed kuchnią ''Amira właśnie weszła na taras. Siedział tam również Pedro. '''Amira: I co? Znalazłeś coś? Pedro: 'Na pewno nie jestem aż tak głupi by ci o tym mówić… ''Pedro zabrał mały woreczek i poszedł dalej. W tym momencie Amira spojrzała na deski, pomiędzy którymi znajdowały się pojedyńcze włosy Rasela. '''Amira: Ciekawe… Wtedy na taras weszła również przerażona Rousemarie. Rousemarie: '''Czy to tu go zabito? '''Amira: '''Nie jestem pewna… nie ma widocznych śladów krwi, a Rasel już od dawna nie był w dobrych relacjach z wieloma osobami tutaj. Równie dobrze mógł po prostu solidnie tutaj oberwać… '''Rousemarie: Bił się? Amira: Nie jestem pewna… Amira wyjęła długopis i wyjęła parę włosków Rasela oraz włos z miotły. Amira: '''A jednak ktoś tutaj sprzątał… '''Rousemarie: Hmm? Amira: 'Nie ważne… trzeba przeszukać jeszcze pokój Rasela… Baraki, Pokój Rasel’a ''W pokoju znajdowali się Drawn, Porther, Jessica i Pedro, który prowadził własne śledztwo, gdy Porther zaczął się do niego zbliżać, ten uciekł. '''Jessica: '''Jaki z niego gbur… '''Porther: '''Gbur! Ja bym go podejrzwał! '''Jessica: '''Dla-dlaczego?! '''Porther: '''Za bardzo się od nas odłącza! To nie jest dobry znak! '''Jessica: Czyli naprawdę on mógł zabić Rasela?! Porther: '''Nie wykluczone! '''Drawn: A masz chociaż na niego jakieś dowody? Porther: 'Nie, ale je zdobędę!!! '''Jessica: '''Jaki odważny! :D '''Porther: '''Dziękuje! ''Porther i Jessica zarumienili się. '''Drawn: Jak słodko, tylko, że my mamy tutaj sprawę do rozwikłania!!! Porther i Jessica odwrocili się od siebie. Porther: 'Tak… racja… '''Jessica: '''Totalnie… ''Porther zaczął przeszukiwać rzeczy Rasel’a. 'Porther: '''Hmm… nic… ''Gdy złapał za ramię jakieś koszulki z kieszeni wypadł skrawek papieru. '''Porther: Hej! Zobaczcie na to! Jessica podniosła skrawek. Jessica: '''Ciekawe co było tak ważne, że Rasel musiał to potargać… '''Drawn: '''Nie wiem, ale to na pewno jest jakiś trop… '''Porther: Dobra… Centrum Naukowe Na samym środku wyspy znajdowało się centrum naukowe. Był to średnich rozmiarow budynek, do którego było jedynie jedno wejście. Zamiast jednak drzwi, znajdowała się tam jedynie winda, która miała sprowadzić grupkę na miejsce narad. Pierwsze na miejsce przyszły Rouse, Rousemarie i Jessica. Rouse: To… to naprawdę straszne… nie wierzę, że zaraz będziemy musieli jednego z nas uznać za winnego… Jessica: 'Tak, ale poradzimy sobie! ''Następni do centrum przyszli Porther, Pedro, Paolo, Amira, Emilith i Yoshi. '''Yoshi: Cóź… chyba będziemy musieli zacząć… Pedro: Mam dowody! Amira: '''Jak chyba wszyscy tutaj… '''Emilith: Tak. W każdym razie nie damy się tak łatwo pokonać! Na końcu przyszli Darth, Drawn, Montana i Cleo. Montana: '''Mruu… wszyscy już tutaj są? :* '''Cleo: '''Tak… -,- '''Drawn: To co teraz? Kiedy Drawn skończył zdanie drzwi do windy otwarły się i wszyscy posłusznie do niej weszli. Centrum Naukowe, Winda Wszyscy stali oddaleni od siebie jak najbardziej to było możliwe. Winda widocznie szybko jechała w dół. Nikt nie miał ochoty odezwać się do kogoś kto stał koło. Ciszę przełamała Amira. Amira: 'Słuchajcie… to koszmarnie trudnę, ale musimy się zebrać w sobie i wygrać. Tajemnicza osoba tylko czeka na nasze potknięcie i naprawdę z wielką chęcią zobaczy naszą klęskę… ''Słowa przywróciły we wszystkich nieco otuchę. '''Drawn: Racja! Nie dajmy się pokonać! Jesteśmy na to za dobrzy! Montana: Mój kochany tak pięknie mówi! <3 Montana przytuliła się do niego… Drawn: Zo-staw mnie!!! W tym momencie winda zatrzymała się. Drzwi powoli otwierały, a oczą wszystkich okazała się wielka sala i miejscami ustawionymi w okrąg do narady. Teraz… Miała się zacząć… Pierwsza prawdziwa Narada… Kategoria:Odcinki Fallen in Despair